Lay All Your Love On Me
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: The gang is in trouble. A war between the gods is brewing on the horizon and they don't have the means to survive it. Their only chance lies in their former enemy, Loki. And he ain't helping them for free. April/Loki


Lay All Your Love On Me

(A/N: yet another Loki/April fic. This one kinda follows Rush but you don't need to read Rush to follow this one. All you really need to know is that April kissed Loki after she killed Hel and that Loki smells like fresh earth. And again, this one has spoilers for the entire Everworld series so be warned.)

Don't go wasting your emotions

Lay all your love on me.

Abba

"This doesn't look good," Jalil said, looking over my shoulder at the fall inventory.

It wasn't good. For the past three years I'd been in charge of the day-to-day stuff here at Camelot and nothing had ever gone this spectacularly bad before.

The inventory was down. It always fluctuated but this was far down from where it should be if we were going to make it through the winter.

"What is it?" David asked, coming into the war-room where we were set up. Jalil outlined the situation for him and Chris.

"Any way it could work?" David asked.

I shoook my head. "We'd have to let go most of the people and I'm talking knights."

We all winced at that. In the past three years we'd mended a lot of the bridges we'd ruined during our first few months here but there were still a lot of Gods and a lot more people who were pissed at us. Nevermind that we saved their stupid world.

"Then where does that leave us?" Chris asked, looking over my shoulder. I wrinkled my nose as his odor drifted over me. He smelled like sweat, that sweet and sour scent.

"We could talk to some of the Gods," Jalil offered.

The others looked hopeful, but I knew it wasn't a good bet. After the fall of the Hetwan, the Gods rememered how much they hated each other. One of them might help us, but chances were good that it would just bring down the wrath of the others on us.

"I could help."

We all turned to stare in shock at the God standing in our war-room.

Loki looked just as good as ever. He was wearing a tunic and breeches but he made them look good.

"What are you doing here?" David demanded. David had a huge chip on his shoulder about Loki, and while none of us were thrilled to see him, with David it went deep.

Loki shrugged. "A little bird might need some help and I came to offer it."

"Why?" Chris asked.

Again he shrugged. "You four have this uncanny ability to always wind up on the living side of battles."

"We don't want your help," David snapped.

Loki spoke to him, but his eyes were on me.

"Really? Because you don't have the resources to last the winter and I don't think that the other Gods are willing to wait until you're ready to start their attack. I can supply you for the winter and protect you from what's to come."

"And what do you want in return?" Jalil asked.

Loki finally pulled his eyes from me. "A girl."

"Which one?" David asked.

"I think you know."

"No fucking way," Chris snapped.

"Let us discuss it," Jalil said.

Loki nodded and walked to a point where he presumably couldn't hear us.

"Jalil, I know you aren't thinking of sending April with that freak," Chris hissed.

"Chris, April can take care of herself. Can you take care of her?"

Chris flushed.

"Guys, we don't have enough resources to make it to the end of the year. I'm not keen on the idea of April spending who knows how long with that creep, but there's only so much you and I can do."

"It's not happening," David chimed in.

"Now wait just a god-damned minute," I snapped.

The guys all jumped, supporting my theory that they'd forgotten I was standing not two feet away.

"I should get a say in this," I said.

"Fine," David snapped. "Let's vote. Loki is clearly for this decision. Chris?"

"Against."

"Jalil?"

"Sorry, April, but I'm for it."

"And I'm against. There you have it. April?"

I looked past them at Loki where he leaned against the wall. He was smiling slightly and I couldn't help but remember the last time I saw him, three years ago. Right after I'd killed his witch and his daughter.

We'd run into each other and he'd let me go. Maybe he'd just been waiting for the opportune moment.

If I went with him, there was a very good chance he would kill me. If I stayed, I doubted the four of us would make it through the winter. There were plenty of Gods out there ready to kill us if it would mean an advantage to them in their battle.

Did I believe that Loki could protect the others? I did. God help me, I did.

"I'll go with him," I said, looking back at the guys.

Chris looked crestfallen and David looked furious. Jalil looked uncertain.

I turned from their mixed emotions and walked over to Loki.

"Before I agree to this," I said, "I want your promise they will be protected by you."

"I agree," he said.

"And you will not back out of that until they die of old age."

His smile widened. "Very well."

"Then let's go," I said.

I looked back at my boys. I wanted to go over and hug and kiss all of them but I didn't want them to think I thought I would never see them again. I kept up a brave face and nodded to them all.

"Come, April," Loki whispered, his hand in the small of my back.

999

I awoke to the smell of fresh cut grass. For a moment I lay there, wondering where I was. In a moment it all came back to me.

I sat up sharply and stared around me.

The room was lavishly decorated in Norse fashion. Axes and flags hung on all the walls. Usually castles felt drafty and cold to me, but today I felt comfortable. The sheets were giving off the smell and it was that scent alone that let me sleep last night.

The door on the far wall opened and Loki came in. I drew my covers up to my chin and stared at him.

"Had a good night, have we?" he asked. "There are dresses in the closet there. They should all fit you. Breakfast is waiting below."

He turned and left. I stared at the door in confusion but rose from the bed. The dresses were simplistic but they fit me well and were comfortable.

There was a young woman waiting outside the door when I came out and she led me down to a buffet. Loki sat on one side and watched in amusement as I piled my plate with several delicacies I'd never seen before.

"May I ask what you plan to do with me?" I said after I had my fill of the rich food.

"I'm going to protect your friends," he replied.

"I know that. I meant what you're going to do with _me_."

"I quite plan to treat you like a goddess," he said.

"I'm tired of games, Loki," I said.

"I'm not playing games, April."

"I killed your daughter," I cried, leaping to my feet.

"You did me a favor with that," he said.

"What?"

"Hel was growing too far above her station," he said. "I told you this last time we spoke."

"Just...kill me or whatever already! I can't stand this stupid waiting!"

He rose to his feet and began walking around the table.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Doing something," he said.

I began to back up as he reached my side of the table.

"Uh..."

"Don't you want to know what I have planned?" he drawled.

"I'm not so sure I do," I replied.

"Now, little goddess, is that any way to treat your new keeper?"

I turned and began running. He leapt over and grabbed me around my waist.

"Ah! Put me down!" I shrieked as he threw me over his shoulder.

"You're being a hypocrit," he accused me. "First you want to know what I have planned then you don't. Do make up your mind, little goddess."

"I don't! I don't want to know."

"Much too late for that."

I continued to shriek as he carried me up the stairs and into a bedroom. He threw me down on the bed there. The smell of the sheets, the odor of fresh cut grass, drifted up around me. I scrambled back.

He stood at the foot of the bed. "I was planning to have my way with you," he said. "Now, you can decide if you want me to."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Say the word, April and I'll leave this bed. Leave this room. Leave this castle. I will uphold my half of the bargain and keep you and your friends safe but you need never see me again if you don't want."

I stared up at him, the warmth of a blush racing across my cheeks.

"What's it to be, my April goddess?" he asked.

I moved into a sitting position and kicked off the soft shoes I was wearing. Loki grinned at me.

He joined me on the bed, the smell of fresh earth and grass rising up around me and I let it take me away and into his embrace.

(A/N: I love April/Loki.


End file.
